Playing With Fire
by kaiti
Summary: Harry and Draco are enemies...right? lemony fluff (to follow if R&Red) + yaoi (gotta love it!)


Standard Disclaimer Apply - If I owned any of these people it wouldn't be a Fan Fiction.hope you enjoy the blatant copyright violation.  
  
PWP so far, may develop a plot later..might not too though.mwa ha ha  
  
  
  
Draco smiled to himself as Snape once more criticized Harry's no-worse-then- others potion. He could see the familiar fiery glint in Harry's green eyes. He liked playing with fire.  
  
Suddenly the fiery redhead next to Harry caught his gaze. Draco narrowed his blue eyes to slits as Ron just glowered. If only he knew why Draco was really smiling. Turning once more to the front Draco made his face placidly angelic for Professor Snape, as long as people thought he and Harry were enemies they were all right. As long as people didn't know how long they were.  
  
He let his stormy eyes glaze over as he thought back to their first.romantic I guess you'd call it for lack of a better term.meeting. They had been particularly mad at each other that day and had actually started a duel right in the middle of the hall between classes. Harry had thrown a curse that had thrown Draco back 20 feet, knocking the breath out of him. He had decided to play that for all eh could get from his peers and teachers who might happen by. He held his breath and stayed still, his slight frame crumpled on the cobblestone floors. He heard the passers-by gasping in wonder at the curse and worry about Draco's possible condition. Draco cracked his eyes open, long lashes hiding the fact from all present as he heard Harry scurrying over. He saw him drop his wand on the floor and kneel over Draco's still body. He hurriedly took another breath when Harry's head was turned to the others.  
  
"Does anyone know a CPR spell? He's not breathing!" he yelled in a panic.  
  
Hormone called from somewhere at the rear of the pack, "It's too dangerous, you'll have to do smuggle CPR or he'll die!" Draco was starting to wonder what this was and was rapidly running out of air as Harry leaned over him.  
  
Draco closed his eyes all the way so as not to give away that he was, in fact, awake, not wanting the taller boy to move from where he leaned over him as he felt his heart start pounding faster.  
  
Lungs burning now, Draco was about to really pass out when Harry leaned down and pressed his worm, full lips against Draco's. Draco was in shock and didn't move until he realized what CPR was. He was outraged. Quickly, he put his small hands on Harry's muscular chest and shoved with all his might.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed at a somewhat flustered Harry.  
  
"I just saved your life you little brat!" he yelled in return." They both shuffled to their feet then, Harry wisely picking up his wand on the way up, "you were hurt! I had to do something!" Looking him calmly in the eye, Draco said as icily as he could, "You could never hurt me, Potter." Then raised his wand in front of him and started chanting. Harry quickly realized what was going on and started doing the same.  
  
This was the one positive thing that had come out of Duelling Club lessons - the knowledge to make a shield from outside movement, sound, and magic until the 2 who made the sphere either dropped it or 1 of them died. It was also good for another reason; those on the outside could see only the vaguest of shadows inside the stormy shield.  
  
Lithely moving towards the slightly perplexed athlete, Draco prayed to anyone who might here him that he wasn't about to make a huge fool out of himself. He continued forwards until his and Harry's wands were locked, then forwards more until there chests were pressed against each others, wands squished in between them. He looked up into Harry's shining eyes as he opened his mouth to say something, but Draco had other plans. He stood on his toes, and kissed him fiercely on his partly opened mouth.  
  
Whatever he was going to say was long forgotten and Draco continued to pray nervously that Harry wasn't about to drop his half of the shield, only to be rewarded by the feel of his companions warm lips returning the kiss.and more as he slid his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco started gently massaging Harry's tongue with his own until the gentle caresses became a more urgent, violent fight.  
  
Both out of breath they slowly, almost reluctantly pulled away from each other. Draco, uncharacteristically bashful, avoided Harry's emotion-filled eyes, and was surprised to feel Harry's strong arms around his slim waist, and ever more surprised to feel his foot hooking around the back of Draco's knee, knocking him off balance and sending them both toppling. He winced at the impending thud against the stone floor and was shocked to feel only a slight jerking motion.  
  
Taking in what had happened he realized that when Harry had knocked them over he had removed one arm from around Draco's waist to hold them up off the floor instead, while still holding the small blond in his other muscular arm.  
  
He silently marvelled at the Quidditch players' strength as he lowered him gently onto to smooth-worn stones. As Harry leaned down and began sloppily kissing Draco's neck Draco suddenly thought of something urgent. "Harry" he said, somewhat breathlessly, receiving only a grunt in return, "we have class, not that I really mind missing it for this, but the others are going to wonder what's happening, the teachers especially." he trailed off; unsure as to where he was going with this.  
  
Harry leaned back, now straddling the perplexed boy beneath him, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.  
  
"Oh, screw it all!" Draco shouted then, leaning in once more towards Harry, who kissed him quickly, then pulled away again.  
  
"You're right, we have to think of something.a mischievous twinkle entered his eyes then as he calmly leaned forward and ripped Draco's robe sleeve neatly off at the perfectly straight seam.  
  
Without even thinking Draco, quick-as-a-cat, reached towards Harry and ripped the buttons off his crisp school blouse revealing his tanned, muscular chest, partially hidden by his mandatory uniform tie that hung loosely at the side.  
  
Really getting into this now they ripped each others' clothes until they both looked worse for wear until Draco had another annoying revelation, "How will we explain our clothes being ripped but no scratches on either of us? No bruises either."  
  
Harry flopped ungracefully to the floor as he thought about how to fix this new problem when Draco came and plopped onto his lap, surprising both of them about how wrong this didn't feel. Suddenly he was inspired while looking approvingly once more at Harry's bare chest, Draco leaned in and started to viciously suck the top of Harry's left pectoral, taking great pride and pleasure at his moans of pain and pleasure, not stopping until he left a dark purple 'bruise'.  
  
"You might just be the genius Snape thinks you are." Harry said jokingly as he took his brutal turn.  
  
This continued for quite sometime until they were both marked with various sizes and colours of 'bruises' from who knows what curses.~wink~  
  
Then, in silent agreement, they simultaneously lowered their shields to greet the gasps of their peers and glares of Snape, McGonigal, and a very disappointed Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
R & R, I have a lemon planned if interest is shown! 


End file.
